Ai no Ganjou: Strong Love
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, a princess, meets Inuyasha, an outcast. She begins to visit him in secret, and uncovers some past wounds...can she heal his heart, and help him get what is rightfully his? IK, some SanMir
1. The Day Kagome Met Her Demon

_The Day Kagome Met Her Demon_

-I-

Summer

Queen Ise sat in silence on her raised couch overlooking the large, open room. A light smile played on her lips, and her hands lay folded on her lap, soft and light, capable just as equally to grab a sword as to caress her child. She wore her hair braided, a length of ebony that swung down past her waist to curve around her folded legs. The sunlight filtered into the room through the open doorway, giving the scene an air of peace and tranquility.

A light cough sounded from the door's entrance, and Ise turned to see a bowed servant on the floor in the hall, his short head of brown hair bent low. She recognized the lad as one of her son's personal demon servants. He was a sparrow demon, with pointed ears and wide black eyes. He was a gentle and nervous thing, so much so that she could sense his apprehension from across the room.

"Ginta," she called out, her voice a tone of laughter in it. "Stand up, my boy. What is it you need?"

The young boy stood quickly, his cheeks flushed from the intimate tone of his queen. His servant's robes of black and gold made his plain skin and hair shine brighter, but the harsh colors reminded other viewers of their place in the palace.

Ginta swallowed before speaking to the serene woman before him.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid that Lady Kagome has not returned from her archery lesson with her instructor, and the guards have not seen her anywhere in the palace. We worry something has happened, that she has been hurt, or—

The child halted mid-sentence as Ise held up her hand in a silent command to stop.

"My daughter," she spoke with a smile, "has no doubt gone into the village. This would not be the first time."

Ginta took a step forward. "But, Your Highness, she has no escort."

Ise shook her head with laughter dancing in her eyes. "No, she never has. She would hate it."

Ginta seemed to slouch at this bit of news, his brow furrowed in confusion. "But, will Lady Kagome be safe? What should we do about it?"

At this, Ise stood, letting the long folds of her kimono lengthen and pool at her feet in shades of green and jade and creamy white. Ginta watched her stand with the grace of a swan, and felt his knees pulling him to the floor in another bow. His queen's nickname, Graceful One, was not a misnomer by any means.

"Lift your head and listen well." Ise spoke calmly, without force, but the boy looked up quickly, his full attention focused on her.

Queen Ise looked down at the servant boy, finding it hard to explain her daughter to this little child. How could she say that her daughter was as willful and spirited as the wind? That she was kind and gentle like a child, with an innocent curiosity to match. And in spite of all this, she carried a temper and mood to match even the most stubborn mule. She was the strangest of qualities all in one person. She sighed as she thought of Kagome, the young and beautiful woman she had become, and how much she had in front of her.

"Your Highness?" Ginta's voice brought the Queen back from her reverie, and she shook her head to clear her mind.

"Do not worry about the Lady Kagome. She will return when she is ready, and when she does, I will speak to her then. Now go to the guards, and tell them to halt their search for my daughter, as I am sure they have been looking for her the past few hours to no avail." Ginta's blush proved her words. She went on. "Go now, and thank you for worrying so about my daughter. I am honored by your concern."

Ginta almost couldn't form a sentence; the queen's words had touched him so. But at length, he managed to squeak out a, "Yes, Your Highness" before backing out of the room and turning to dash down the hall, his sandaled feet slapping the wood before fading away into the palace.

Ise turned her attention to the open door leading out into the garden and walked toward it, feeling the summer breeze wafting in slowly from the valley. The trees swayed lightly in the wind, and the lowering sun gave a rich golden light to the scene before her. She couldn't help but envy her daughter. She had so much beauty, so much life. Ise did not regret her path as Queen of the Northern Lands, but never had she been as energetic and fiery as Kagome was.

"Oh, my daughter," she whispered, "What a queen you will make."

-I-

Kagome stood at the edge of the forest near the entrance to the village. She was shielded from view by a giant tree root, big enough to hide three of her. At her feet was a folded sack that carried her luxurious robes of crimson and cream. She had traded her royal clothing for a plain brown shirt that she had bought from one of the servants in the kitchen, and a pair of large green pants that were worn and frayed at the edges. Her hair, normally long and flowing down her back, was tied at the base of her neck with a simple leather cord.

She smiled at her handiwork and couldn't help but wonder if this time she would be caught. Despite her many escapades into the village disguised as a simple servant on an errand, she always had the fear in her mind of someone recognizing her. But even though her beauty was no less diminished by her appearance, she did not act like a princess at all when she went away from the palace. She was a good at mimicking the ways of a servant, how they walked, how they spoke. The fear of being caught was there, but truthfully, it only made her more excited when she did venture out.

She shouldered the sack over her shoulder and stepped out from behind the tree. She walked slowly into the village, encountering people here and there. She marveled at how easily they spoke to one another. If a woman walked past her, she might call out a hello to Kagome, smiling. Still others might see her looking and scowl, saying, "What are you looking at?" Either way, they were much more vocal than the members of the court. She loved walking among them, listening to them call out to one another, selling things, having conversations. It blended together and made Kagome feel instantly at home.

"Young miss!" a vendor shouted to her as she walked past. "A trinket for your master or mistress? So lovely it is; they would surely find it to their liking, neh?"

Kagome bowed low to the older man, and silently declined by walking swiftly away. Many more men and women called out to her, trying to sell her their jewels or their food. Some of it was tempting, but she did not have any money to spend. Still, she was plenty happy to look at the objects and pieces around her, admiring someone's painting of a winter scene, or someone's clay cooking pot. So much talent the villagers had!

She walked around this way for quite some time, but the sun's steady decline in the sky reminded her that she had to return to the palace soon. She came to the edge of the village and looked back one more time to watch the people slowly collect their things and move into their homes. Smoke gradually came out of the huts and structures, signaling the preparation of dinner. Her stomach growled at the thought, and she was spurred on to hurry home.

She went through the woods, walking on the trail she had made over years and years of traversing it. Something stopped her in her tracks, a feeling that suddenly struck her. Why did she always walk this path home? She'd never really ventured away from it, and who knows what she could be missing. What if there was a beautiful waterfall nearby? An open clearing where she could sit and watch the stars? Her feet seemed to make the decision for her, as she stepped off of the dirt trail and walked through the tall grass, disappearing into the brush.

The brambles and twigs stuck and pulled at her shirt and shorts.

"Good thing I didn't change into my palace clothes. How would I explain my appearance?" she said to herself, trying to break the silence that seemed to cover the area like a blanket.

She began to hum lightly, trying to make light of the steadily increasing darkness that snuck up on her. A bird call just overhead made her cry out lightly in surprise. Crickets started to sing all around her, and the clouds parted to let the nearly full moon shine down on her, illuminating her view, making her heartbeat slow significantly.

She looked up and smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Moon."

She walked further with more confidence, seeing an opening beginning to form just ahead. She could also see the faint glow of a fire, and her pace increased. Were they travelers? If so, they would no doubt help her find her way back to the palace. She could simply say she was lost in the woods and was returning from an errand. Yes, she thought resolutely, I can do this.

But once she emerged from the shrubs and bushes into the open space, the only thing she met was a small fire crackling in the night air, and a patch of dirt that looked worn from a person's sleeping form.

She was wary to see the camp sight without the camper, but still, the fire was inviting, and she didn't want to go any further without knowing where she was. She dropped her sack on the ground and used it as a cushion to sit near the flames, holding her arms out for warmth. The fire shifted the wood twigs and logs, and the crackling noise was soothing. She didn't realize how tired she was until she felt her eyes begin to drop, entranced by the bobbing flames.

She was so weary she didn't even flinch at the sound of a twig snapping just at the edge of the clearing. It was only when a voice called out that she whipped her head around to look.

"Oi!" the voice was gruff and deep, like the growl of a dog.

Kagome turned sharply, stiffening from the shock of seeing someone come up behind her without her knowing.

Anything she would have said in return to encountering the maker of the camp site died on her lips as she looked at the young man standing before her.

He was tall, taller than most of the men in the village. He had striking features that only seemed enhanced in the fire light. His hair was like silver silk, long and thick swinging by his knees. His eyes glowed dangerous yellow, warning her to keep her distance. They were eyes that had seen death. His skin was smooth and darker than hers. But his hair and eyes were not what shocked her. His ears were not like a demons, pointed and small, nor like a humans, curved and soft. They were triangular and grey, dog ears. And his hands, though much like a human, had long claws for nails. His face was set in deep frown; his dark brows bent low over his smoldering eyes. His bright red outfit seemed to billow around his lean form, and she just caught a glimpse of his sheathed sword at his hip. Overall, he was a dominating sight, and it was all she could do not to run away with fright.

In the end, her curiosity beat her fear, and she straightened her back to face this man…whatever he was.

"Who are you?" she asked him, locking eyes with him, showing him she would not be afraid.

He didn't move his eyes, but his hands clenched up, and a sneer seemed to form on his lips, revealing a sharp incisor fit for a wolf.

"What are doing in the forest?" His voice was gruff, but it had a tone that made her stomach squirm with some unknown feeling.

She stuck out her chin. "I got lost." She decided not to lie to this man about being a servant, if he was a man. She just knew that if she did try to lie, he would know.

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. She was sitting so near to the fire, her cheeks felt enflamed, but that was probably more due to his penetrating gaze that seemed to see into her soul. She didn't look away though. She held his eyes, trying her best to fight off the fatigue that was weighing her eyelids.

"Where are you from?" He spoke with harshness, but the curiosity she heard made her heart lighten.

"The palace." This wasn't a lie, though not the whole truth.

At this, he made a short, sharp noise, much like "Keh!"

He moved and went to sit across from her, the fire sparking between them. "The palace, huh?" He seemed to say to himself. "Bunch of stuck-up bastards living the good life."

Kagome bit back an angry reprimand for his words. How dare he? She was not stuck-up, and certainly not a bastard!

"What do you have against the royals?" Kagome spoke sweetly, trying to calm both him and herself down.

His gaze darted over to her quickly, then away, striking her heart much like one of her trained arrows. His eyes had held so much pain and anger. Whatever it was that he disliked about the royalty in the palace, it was a deep wound, one that she immediately regretted bringing up.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, her eyes sad at the pain she saw in his. "I didn't mean to pry. Please, forgive my rudeness."

He gave her a look of suspicion and something else, a wariness that almost resembled hope. He folded his arms and stared into the flames, replying with an equal softness, saying, "No problem."

A silence fell over them both. Kagome kept watching him brood, his eyes watching the dying fire with such a deep concentration, she felt like she was watching a beautiful statue. The planes and hollows of his cheeks and chin lent to a truly handsome face. He didn't seem to mind her staring, and she couldn't help but look at him. His appearance was so different from anything she had seen, even in the palace where demons of all kinds lived and worked. He reminded her of a complex kimono that she had to wear for grand ceremonies. There were so many layers to the outfit, each one different from the other, exotic and unique.

"Inuyasha." His voice made her eyes jerk up to meet his own golden orbs. He was looking right at her, a strange expression on his face. All too soon, she realized she had been staring, and he had caught her.

"What?" she managed to say, feeling her cheeks grow pink at how pathetic she managed to sound.

Then he did something that almost made her heart melt. He gave her the softest of smiles, the tiniest of tweaks that made his face look even more handsome than before.

"My name," he said, humor underlying his words, "is Inuyasha."

AN: Okay! New story! I'm so excited to start a new one. Really, I look forward to writing this. I'll try my best to keep up with the chapters so you don't have to wait long for the next installment. For now, please read and review! Thank you so much for reading! Love—

&Niiroke&


	2. Parting Ways in the Morning Light

_Parting Ways In the Morning Light_

-I-

Summer

"Inu…yasha."

Kagome said his name slowly, feeling the sounds new in her mouth. She saw that he was still looking at her, and she wondered if he was waiting for her to give her name.

She sat up straighter and pointed to her chest silently, a question in her eyes. She seemed to say, "Me, too?"

Inuyasha's eyes only lit up more at her little act. Did he think she was funny? He nodded in response to her mute question, to which she replied,

"Higurashi Kagome."

He didn't repeat her name out loud as she had done with his, but he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as if he were trying to recall a past memory. But he didn't say anything, just sat with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. She began to worry that he had fallen asleep he stayed so still, so she got up and went around the fire to shake him.

Before her hand made contact with his shoulder, his eyes flew open.

"Ah!" she cried, pulling her hand back. "Sorry Inuyasha. I thought you were asleep."

He smirked. "If I had been, why was I still sitting up?" His amber eyes were taunting her, teasing her. Could this be the same gruff man she had seen just moments ago?

Kagome frowned. "You seemed so still, and your breathing was so heavy, what was I supposed to think?" When she got no response, just the same teasing smirk that made her blood boil, she asked in a different tone,

"What were you doing then, if not sleeping?"

At this, his smirk slipped away, and his eyes grew distant as he stared at her, past her it seemed.

"I was remembering your scent."

He said it so simply, as if it made perfect sense, but Kagome was still confused. What did he mean? How could he smell her? He must have seen her confusion, because he huffed and folded his arms, explaining,

"I have the senses of a dog demon. I can smell anything within a forest, a village, even a country if the scent is strong enough. I can find anyone, as long as I remember their scent. So, I was remembering your scent." As he spoke, his voice seemed to get smaller, and his brows knitted together, as if he too was confused by his own words.

Kagome, sitting so close to him, was seeing his inner turmoil, and she was starting to feel the same way. Why were they talking so much? When did she suddenly care what he thought? It was silly! She just got lost in the woods and happened upon his camp. She would just find her way back to the palace in the morning, with much reprimanding from her mother and elders, and she would never think of Inuyasha again.

"Kagome," his voice saying her name was like nothing she'd ever heard before, but she tried to remain resolute in her thoughts. She may find him interesting, but he was just a traveler from the looks of things. He would be gone if she came to look for him anyway.

"Yes?" she replied with eyes wide and searching, wondering what it was he wanted to say.

He looked up at the moon, seeming to avoid her eyes, and said, "It's late. If you need to rest before you return to the palace, you can sleep here."

Kagome smiled. He was trying to be so nonchalant about it, but he was really quite kind.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I will."

She stood up and went around the fire to where she had been sitting before. Using her sack as a pillow, she propped it underneath her head and curled her knees into her chest, facing the warm flames.

"Good night," she called out softly, getting a shrug in response.

She was so tired, she didn't even worry that Inuyasha was still awake, watching her. Somehow, his presence had lost its domineering aura, and as she lay there, watching him through gradually shutting lids, she saw him not as a demon or a man, but as a protector, watching over her through the night.

Stupid, she thought sleepily, he doesn't even know you. With this final thought, she slipped off into her dreams, a heavy sleep.

Inuyasha stayed where he was, cross-legged across the flames. He watched the sleeping girl through the orange and red fire, seeing her small frame rise and fall with her breathing.

He looked away slowly, bending his head to rest. He had no doubt who she was. She may have been wearing commoner's clothing, but he would know the name Higurashi anywhere. Her mother, Ise, had been what the lands called the most gracious and loving ruler of her age. She had broken the war between the demons and humans, uniting them forever under a treaty of equality. However, this rule did not extend to the feuds between demon and demon. He knew this first hand…

And this girl, Kagome, was Ise's only daughter and heir to the Northern Lands. Rumors of her beauty were everywhere, and even though he never ventured into the village, he still listened to them from the trees, hearing their gossip and their chatter. It was as if he knew this princess, he'd heard so much about her over the years. When she was thirteen, she had mastered the art of the sword and had moved on to archery. When she turned fifteen, she was invited to go to the grand festival of the four lands. It was said she'd performed a dance that made the Eastern Lands ruler, a boar demon of the grumpiest kind, weep with gratitude.

But he didn't know how brave she was, or how mischievous. She was a princess, and she was out sneaking around as a servant, dressed as a peasant, and going out into the woods late at night. He glanced over at her, wondering to himself what kind of girl this princess really was.

"Stupid," he murmured to himself. When did he care about humans? They'd only caused him problems. But, he thought, she did seem different. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her. A princess out in the woods, lost, talking to a half-demon…

Inuyasha shook his head roughly, mentally telling himself to stop. He would watch her from the trees until the morning, when she would leave and find her way back to the palace. He would never see her again, and that would be the end.

And with that thought, he jumped up and with one motion landed on a large tree limb that hung over the camp site. He sat with his arms and legs crossed, his eyes never leaving her sleeping form. Why he was keep watch, he couldn't say. He didn't want to think about her, didn't want to get close to her. He kept repeating it in his mind like a mantra, driving away thoughts of her sad eyes, her smiling face.

Tomorrow, she would be gone. Tomorrow, he would be alone again.

He was angry at how sad that thought actually made him.

-I-

Kagome stretched her arms, beginning to wake up. She blinked in the low morning light, expecting to see her familiar walls and open door overlooking the garden. Instead, she saw an ashy pit with sticks poking through it, and beyond that, a large tree.

She sat up in shock, trying to catch her bearings. Her eyes darted around, and all at once her memories of the previous night came rushing back.

"Inuyasha?" she called out instinctively, wondering where the mysterious young man had gone.

She could still imagine his face, his glowing eyes. Where could he have gone? Did he really leave her in the night?

She got up stiffly, feeling the aches in her back and shoulders from sleeping on the ground. She moved around, trying to stretch out her arms and neck. Reaching down, she picked up her pack and saw the crimson color peaking out of it.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I have to get home. Mama will be so upset with me…" She continued to rant as she pulled the beautiful robes out of their confines and began to take off the green pants and brown shirt. She would not have been so open with her undressing had she known that a certain dog demon was watching from the trees above.

However, she was quick with her movements, and the bindings she wore underneath her clothing concealed a great deal. Once her royal robes were secured, with much work on her part as she was used to a servant helping her, she put the disguise in the pack and carried it in her large sleeves.

Looking around at the empty space, she sighed heavily. "Where are you?" she spoke softly, but not enough that certain doggy ears didn't pick up the sound.

Kagome didn't know what possessed her to do what she did, but she couldn't leave the spot without saying her final good-bye.

"Inuyasha, even though you hate nobles, I hope you will remember me and think better of us. I was touched by your kindness, and I hope—"she broke off, looking down swiftly, "I hope you will find peace in your life. Thank you again, and farewell."

And with that, she was gone, running into the woods, her raven hair flying free behind her, her crimson robes flapping and swaying in her wake.

Inuyasha watched her go, replaying her words over and over in his head. Why had she said those things? It only made him want to know her more. But, no, it would not be. She was a princess, and he was an outcast, a half-demon without a home or a name. He would listen to the villager's gossip, and that would be the most he would know of her.

"Farewell, Kagome," he whispered.

Dumb and frustrated by his own feelings, Inuyasha growled low and bounded off into the forest, the opposite direction Kagome had ran, his thoughts lost in the trees and the wind, washing away the pain he felt at being alone once more.

AN: Aw…poor Inuyasha. What is it he hates so much about the nobles? And will he ever see Kagome again? Ha ha…what do you think? Find out in the next installment! Read and review, minna! Arigato!

&Niiroke&


	3. Familiar Faces Reveal Themselves

_Familiar Faces Reveal Themselves_

-I-

Summer

"My Lady?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her friend's voice. She had been staring off into the woods, imagining she could see a flash of red flitting between the green leaves.

She sighed and turned to face her childhood pal, Keiyatsu Sango, one of the many ladies that lived in the palace. Her family was descended from a long line of demon slayers, and, although fighting with demons was banned, their heritage made them elite members of the nobility. Her friend was looking at her with worried brown eyes, her frown barely contained.

"Are you all right, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course! And please, Sango, don't call me 'lady'. We've been friends too long for those formalities."

Sango's expression changed to one of quiet reverence. "Yes, you're right."

Kagome smiled big one last time to reassure her friend before they both turned to look out onto the beautiful palace garden. It contained a large pond filled with koi and other aquatic life. The large trees and flowers dotting the ground gave the scene an air of timeless peace. A small red arch bridge went over a narrow strip of water, and that is where Kagome and Sango currently stood, enjoying the weather.

"Kagome," Sango said quietly, "if something were troubling you, would you tell me?"

Kagome turned quickly, seeing Sango's calm profile staring at the forest around them. Oh, Sango, she thought to herself. I can't hide anything from you, can I?

"Yes. You're my only real friend," was Kagome's reply, swift and resolute.

Sango turned then, locking eyes with her, a silent plea in them both. "Then tell me. What is bothering you? Ever since you went out that night, scaring everyone, you've been acting so weird."

Kagome didn't want to hide anything from Sango. They had grown up together, playing and laughing as children, and struggling through womanhood as teenagers. She had been there when Sango's brother passed away from a horrible accident, and she for Kagome when her grandfather died just last year. Her encounter with Inuyasha had seemed like a dream, so hazy and wondrous, and now she was afraid that if she spoke of it aloud, that dream would suddenly vanish and it would no longer be as great as she imagined.

But, she thought, my friendship with Sango matters more than that.

"All right," Kagome began, turning to face Sango completely, her voice already in the tone of a storyteller, "I was coming back from my visit to the village…"

-I-

Two figures moved through the forest, their clothing elaborate, their stature tall and regal. One had long flowing hair, white, that came down almost to the ankles. The other had dark hair, black, pulled up in a knot with beads and feathers at the top of their head.

"Sesshomaru," said the knotted one to the white-haired person, "why are we visiting the Northern Lands? Surely that Ise woman does not expect you to give up your land!"

The one called Sesshomaru continued to walk, his expression remaining passive. It was as if the woman beside him hadn't spoken at all. Still, she did not look upset by this reaction, and watched him with blood red eyes, waiting for him to finally speak.

"Kagura," he drawled, his voice low and menacing, "I am meeting with the queen whether you desire it or not. She wants peace, and if a little strip of land is what she wants, she can have it."

Kagura looked shocked at first, her crimson lips turned down into a tiny frown. She didn't say anything, however, but only turned to look ahead, her brows furrowed as she thought on the white-haired man's words.

Lord Sesshomaru was not known to give up anything easily. She knew how single-minded he was, and how cold. Why would he care about peace? It was true that fighting between the demons and humans had caused casualties for both sides, and that Ise's ascension to the throne had quickly put a stop to it, but demons within his lands still continued to fight, and Sesshomaru was seemingly oblivious to it all.

Sesshomaru faced forward, but his startling yellow eyes flicked over to watch Kagura deep in thought. He cocked one light silver brow as if curious about her musings, but he remained silent.

Kagura felt his staring at once, and shot him a stinging stare. "What is it?" She hated it when he just watched her with that smug look on his perfect face, saying nothing.

Sesshomaru paused, just slightly, his expression turning from amused to something else, something more serious.

"This Ise, she has done much for her people. If I do not do the same, I would be lower than a human woman." He spoke calmly and without emotion, but she could see the feeling in his eyes. He was trying to reassure her, to explain his actions.

She didn't want to take this moment lightly. Rarely did he open up to her, and when he did, she tried to cherish the moment, however small.

She felt sheepish for being so rude, and looked away, a slight pink on her cheeks. "I understand," she whispered, "Thank you."

And so they continued on in silence through the forest, the Northern Lands just a day's walk away. They would reach the palace by nightfall, and then they would meet with Queen Ise to discuss the land treaty.

Kagura felt apprehensive about meeting with the queen, but she was also slightly intrigued. A human who took demons into her home, and treated them as equals, was quite different. She didn't know whether to think of the woman as foolish or incredibly kind. Either way, she had heard many things about her, and her daughter.

Yes, she thought, the Lady Kagome, daughter of the Graceful One. She would have to meet with her as well.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru spoke, his ever neutral voice cutting her thoughts like a blade.

"Yes?"

"Don't fall behind. We'll have to move quickly now." And with that, he took off, his image a sudden blur flying ahead of her. She stood for a moment, baffled by his actions, then immediately she grew angry and bounded after him, a scathing remark bitten back in her throat.

Stupid demon, she thought. I'm always one step behind you.

-I-

"Your Highness, the Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura have arrived."

Ise turned from her position at the window, her expression mild and serene. She nodded to the servant who had spoken to her, saying, "Please, tell them to join me here."

The young girl bowed low and started to leave, but the queen called out lightly, stopping her mid-stride.

"Oh, and please send my daughter in as well."

The servant bowed again in recognition, and left Ise alone with her thoughts.

This would be good for Kagome. She had spoken with many demons and lords, this much was true, but she had never met the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. He was the most feared and respected ruler of all the demons, and Ise had an instinct that this man would show Kagome what a true demon lord was like. She would need to know how they thought and spoke as she would soon be queen herself.

The door to the room was pushed aside further by a young girl servant, and close behind was Kagome, dressed in a beautiful silk kimono of green and black and gold. Her hair hung down in waves around her face and shoulders. She looked every bit the princess.

"Hello, mother," Kagome said, bowing slightly as she entered the room.

Ise smiled fondly, but her words betrayed a different sentiment. "Don't think I have forgotten your escapade in the woods. You were out all night, worrying everyone in the palace, me most of all."

Kagome bowed her head, shame in her eyes. "I know, mother. I'm so sorry."

"I should make you quit your archery lessons as punishment."

Kagome's head flew up fast, her eyes wide. "No!"

Ise raised an eyebrow at how forceful her daughter was behaving. Should she have expected anything less?

The queen sighed. "I don't want to take that from you, my dear, but how else can I stop you from running off into the woods, without a word, without anyone with you?" She walked to her daughter, pulling her into a soft embrace, being a mother instead of a ruler.

"Please, Kagome. You will be queen someday, and you must learn to be more responsible."

Kagome felt her cheeks burning with shame and guilt, but a rebellious part of her screamed, but I am responsible! I just want to be free to do what I want. Is that so much?

Ise held her daughter in front of her, smiling brightly. "Now, now. Don't be upset. The Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura will be here in a moment, and I want you to meet them."

"Yes, mother."

Just as the words left Kagome's lips, two people stepped into the doorway, their height imposing. Ise turned with the same happy smile to greet the two demons. Kagome stood next to her mother, almost speechless at the sight of the lord before her.

She looked at this demon lord, at least two heads taller than her, with his long flowing hair and exotic clothing and scarves. His face had markings of the most curious kind, but they only made his creamy white skin stand out more. When Kagome looked into his eyes, her heart almost stopped, for they were fiery gold, a smoldering yellow that pinned her like an arrow. Her mother seemed unfazed by her daughter's sudden lack of propriety, and stepped forward.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura. Would you care to sit down?" She gestured to the large floor cushions placed around a low wooden table, papers and scrolls laying on its surface.

Sesshomaru's attention went to Queen Ise, giving Kagome the opportunity to breath normally again, and gave a curt nod in answer.

The lady that followed behind the demon lord was equally as interesting and exotic as Sesshomaru, and Kagome was almost envious of her wine-colored eyes and heavy lashes. She looked like a woman not easily crossed, and Kagome admired her for that. Kagura shot her a penetrating glance, but that was all.

They all took their seats around the table, and the meeting began.

Sesshomaru and Ise did most of the talking, with Ise speaking to Kagura occasionally, and Kagura to Sesshomaru. Kagome was the only one who remained silent, but she listened avidly, and found out that her mother was going to take control of a small portion of Sesshomaru's land, an area riddled with fighting. Ise planned on stopping the battles and bringing peace to the Western Lands.

All the time the discussion went on, Kagome had been sneaking glances at Lord Sesshomaru, finding something oddly familiar about his features. She had encountered many demons in her lifetime, and to place his pointed ears and mysterious expression was quite difficult, but she could not shake the feeling.

It wasn't until he spoke to her directly that it all seemed to match up.

"Lady Kagome? Do you agree with your mother?"

Kagome hadn't heard what her mother had said, but it wasn't his words that surprised her. It was the glint she saw in his eyes. They held a cynical humor in them, one she had seen just recently in another demon's yellow eyes.

Without a doubt, Lord Sesshomaru looked like an older version of her demon encounter, Inuyasha. Could they be...she thought with wonder.

Brothers?

-I-

AN: Ho, ho! What a twist. Things are going to get interesting from her on out, so look for the next chapter pretty soon, and in the meantime, read and review, k!

Thanks for reading, all! Love—

&Niiroke&


	4. A Stroll Down Memory Lane

_A Stroll Down Memory Lane_

-I-

Summer

While Kagome's mind was reeling from her uncertain revelation, she stumbled over her answer to the demon lord's question.

"I believe that my mother is doing what is best for your lands, and if she is willing to stop the fighting, so am I."

Kagura seemed to stare at for a long time, but Sesshomaru merely gave her a slight nod, and then turned to Queen Ise.

"Queen Ise, you may do as you wish." These words were enough for Sesshomaru, precise and to the point. The finality in his tone was clear, and everyone at the table stood as a group, ready to leave.

Sesshomaru and Kagura bowed and were heading to the doorway, when a voice rang out.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru and Kagura stopped short, turning around slowly to look at Kagome. With shock, she realized the voice had been hers.

Unable to take back her cry, she stepped forward, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Please, will the Lady Kagura stay and walk in the gardens? They are so lovely, and…and, I would like to speak with her."

She finished her request lamely. She had spoken the truth, but her real motives were to find out more about Sesshomaru. If she had asked him to take a stroll, she wouldn't have gotten two syllables out of him, if this meeting was any indication of his communication skills.

Sesshomaru didn't bat an eye, but said, "Do as you like."

Kagura looked thoroughly confused, but she did her best to hide it with a small smile, bowing once more to signify her assent. Kagome smiled wide, glad her plan was working.

"I would be glad to."

-I-

"And this part is my favorite. The view of the mountains is breath-taking!"

Kagome and Kagura had been walking side by side through the gardens on the palace grounds. The princess had been doing most of the talking, mostly to cover up her acute nervousness at being so close to Kagura, the famed Wind Sorceress. Kagura remained quite, her look pensive, but she did nod when Kagome spoke, and she seemed to be listening, despite her non-committal stance.

Suddenly, Kagura stopped walking, and in surprise, Kagome halted her step as well.

"Lady Kagura?" she implored, searching the demon's eyes in worry.

Kagura gave her a pointed stare, and said, her voice low, "What did you really bring me out here for?"

Kagome blanched. She had been caught! Mentally, she cursed herself for letting her nervousness give herself away. She was never very good at lying.

She held up her hands in defeat. "Yes, you are right, I did have something else in mind when I invited you to walk."

Kagura quirked a questioning brow, her arms folded. She seemed to be waiting for an explanation, and Kagome didn't know how to begin.

"Well, I mostly wanted to know more about…this is hard. Um, would you mind telling me about…Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome felt extremely rude, like a gossip digging for information, but what else was she supposed to say? 'I think your husband might be related to a peasant demon?'

Kagura sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Is that all? Sheesh, you humans certainly are anxious creatures." She unfolded her arms and took a seat on one of the large boulders nearby.

"What is it you want to know?" Kagura seemed to have no issues talking about her lord. Was she really so used to people asking about him? Maybe so. Whatever the reason, Kagome wasn't going to let this pass her by.

Kagome took a seat next to her, and folded her hands in her lap. "Well," she began, "do you know anything of Lord Sesshomaru's past? Where did he come from?"

Kagura seemed to be digging through her memories, her eyes squinting into the darkening sky.

"He grew up with his father and mother in the Western Lands palace, growing up just as any prince would…he never speaks of his childhood much though."

"He probably doesn't speak much at all." Kagome mumbled, and when Kagura gave her a surpised look, she blushed madly, waving her hands in front of her,

"Oh! No, I didn't mean anything bad, it's just…" she trailed off when Kagura smiled wide and even chuckled at her.

"Don't worry. I know better than anyone how quiet he can be." She said with mirth.

Kagome sighed. Whew! She was sure Kagura would be madder than ever at such a rude comment. "Please, go on." She urged.

Kagura shrugged. "There isn't much else I know. Like I said, he hardly ever speaks of his youth, but if ever the subject of his family comes up, he usually ignores it or quickly changes the subject…"

Kagome nodded sadly. "I see."

Kagura eyed her quizzically. "Why do you want to know about his past? Are you trying to uncover something bad that you can bribe him with?" Her voice wasn't threatening in any way, merely curious at the young princess's motives.

Kagome shook her head quickly. "Never! I'm just…curious. I…this may sound strange…but, I had a feeling that there might be…relatives, a brother, perhaps…" She knew she wasn't making any sense, and that Kagura would surely think her mad.

"Hmm…what you say…it actually makes sense."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Really? How come?"

Kagura put her chin in her hands, resting her elbow on her knee. "I've had a similar feeling. It's as if he's left someone behind, someone that he hides, doesn't talk about."

Kagome leaned back, resting her palms on the rock behind her. "So my guess was right?" she asked herself, looking up at the now starry sky overhead. A vision of Inuyasha materialized in front of her, and she could see so much of Sesshomaru in his features, his personality. Was it merely coincidence? It seemed unlikely…

"Kagome," Kagura said, making the princess lean forward.

"Yes?"

"What if I ask Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe, if it's me, he won't mind telling me something about his past."

Kagome could have cried; Kagura was being so kind! "Would you really? But…" she trailed off, her eyes belying her guilt. "It feels wrong. I don't want to pry."

Kagura shook her head. "I know you have your reasons for wanting to know about my lord," she went on when Kagome began to protest, "and, I also know that your intentions are not evil. You seem to genuinely want to know, so…" she sighed, giving her a small smile, "I'll help you. I myself have wondered about his past, and to find out will be interesting."

Kagome gave Kagura a shaky smile. "Thank you, Kagura. I hope that my guess is not wrong."

Kagura stood up, giving her a tiny wink. "And if it is, I'll simply have something to hold over his head when he gets cranky."

Kagome tried to laugh with her, but deep down, she prayed she wasn't wrong. If she was right, and Sesshomaru was somehow related to Inuyasha, then that meant Inuyasha wasn't just an outcast in the woods, a wandering demon with no home.

He would be a prince of the Western Lands, a Lord of the highest degree.

Kagome stood as well, bowing low to Kagura in silent thanks.

"Let us return. My mother and Lord Sesshomaru are waiting."

As Kagome and Kagura made their way back to the palace, the princess was already planning her escape in the night, when she would slip out of the palace into the woods, and hope beyond hope that her demon friend would be there.

Please, Inuyasha, don't leave before I get there.

-I-

AN: Okay, cliffhanger, I know. And, it's a pretty short chapter…but, no worries, there's plenty more where to come. Look for the next chapter real soon, k!

Thanks again for reading. Maybe review as well? Love—

&Niiroke&


End file.
